MikeyLenetia
MikeyLenetia is the user that controls Mikey Lenetia, his avatar character, as well as those associated with him. Some would say that he's highly influential, while others wouldn't be able to tell very much, as ITWs can survive and thrive without his presence. However, he certainly enjoys good times, laughter, RPing, and writing! ITW History Origins and Early ITW Participation Mikey first came to the Super Smash Bros. Melee social board when following a link meant as a means to publicize the Clans, which were the debate teams for various characters. After joining TURNIP, Peach's debate clan, he started to look to other places as a source of entertainment. There, he ran into some RPing, and was drawn to it wherever it may have been found. This further lead to him playing RPGs on the boards, and brought him ultimately toward one of Mad Steve's ITW topics, ITW Waking Me Up. He, unlike many of the others sending attempts at the time, was mainly trying to stop the waking process, or at least do damage control. One thing lead to another, and near the end of that topic and at the beginning of If They Were Escaping From the Yeti, he began seriously conversing with KDRio v1. The two would then go on to have a very long-lasting friendship as they collaborated, usually for almost entire ITW topics. In the process, Mikey would then meet and talk to several of the other users, and spontaneously work alongside and with others to further their storylines, character development, and, most importantly, ties with one another. Since joining, he would join almost every ITW topic, including PhantomFox's "ITW Escaping From Phantom's Base," APZ's various ITWs, Mad Steve's ITWs, and KD Rio's ITWs. He would bring in new crew members a lot, as well, eventually bringing his total of different personalities that he would write for to 15, quite possibly the most anyone ever dared to write for for a long time on a constant basis. Over time, each of these characters would find ties with other users' crews, which included Mikey's deep ties to Stefan, friendship to Shina, Peach's mutual love for Link, and Aerith's affection toward Chichiri, just to name a few. Somewhere in the middle of this, he would meet and befriend Derek H, and they along with KD would not only collaborate in ITWs, but over AIM and RP sessions there, as well. The Golden Age Around the same time as the friendship between Mikey, Derek, and KD began to significantly grow, ITW topics would begin to become exceedingly popular. A topic almost completely dedicated toward the RPing aspect, which was growing quickly more popular, was made, titled If They Were Roommates. Still, the competitions would continue, and the pace of which these would complete would start becoming mind-numbingly fast. Perhaps the pinnacle of this was "If They Were Trying to Hijack the Ryaga!," spearheaded by none other than Derek, himself. Though not widely known, perhaps it was here, too, that another first was founded; the allowance of using a competitor's PC character to help defend, temporarily or otherwise, against other participants. Over the course of the game, Mikey would allow several of his cast to be drafted under Derek's services to help repel the increasing swarms of the competitors as more and more areas were added. This was a theme that, along with many things that Derek broke ground over, would continue on to various topics(oddly enough, mostly done by Mikey, himself). Mikey's only ITW topic, If They Were Trying to Break Into Mikey's Room, happened soon afterward, and while it was still successful, it didn't share the amount that Derek's or KD's would. The reasons for this could possibly have been for the insanely high death rate, as he encouraged well-thought plans. Any that were at best foolhardy were almost certainly struck down or met with an automatic failure, and this mixed in with the increasing popularity on top of the breakneck speeds lent to not many successes at all. Soon after, Derek would retire, and the games would continue on without him actively participating. However, he remained in touch, and the three would continue their hijinks over AIM. Mikey would also continue to speak to the other participants on a regular basis, but as life was beginning to truly catch up to him, slowly his posting frequency would begin to dwindle. The Cataclysm In spite of a busy life, thanks to college and work, Mikey would continue to involve himself in several ITW topics as they would come about. Sticking mostly to KD Rio v1's ITWs, as well as Mad Steve's and some of APZ's, he would either come in late or not at all to other ITW games. It was during "If They Were Stealing From Me Again... Yes, Again" that he and KD Rio would be able to persuade Derek to return to the field, if only for a limited amount of time. Things that KD and Mikey had noticed before were now beginning to bother them with how sends were becoming more desperate about winning than for fun, and would eventually drive Derek to choose an antagonistic approach, leading to the making of "Overtime." For a brief time, users somewhat worked together, but the unstable alliances would begin to crumble and users began outright attacking each other. Mikey, being a source of friendly neutrality toward almost all the users, would hear and witness this both on and off the boards, and it began to take a heavy toll on his heart. It got at its absolute worst when Derek and Smash Master, two friends he had for a long time in the scene, turned their tempers toward one another. Whereas KD tried to break it up, Mikey was left on the sidelines, and slowly but surely contact with the other ITWers, aside from Derek and KD Rio but including Smash Master, would all but die out. Instead of doing much of anything about it, Mikey would wearily wall himself off from most everyone, even to an extent his two best friends and remaining contacts he ever got from the scene. The Resurrection In spite of Mad Steve's "If They Were Trying To Wake Me Up! (The Final Slaughter)," which lasted for months on end, Mikey never once set foot back into the topic for anything but a look at how things were run and who was involved. To his surprise, KD was there, but his presence in the game alone was not enough for him to return. The deterioration of the bonds between the three, mainly with Mikey, continued for quite some time before they began to become restrengthened. Eventually, when Mad Steve's ITW ended, the three were talking a bit more frequently once again, and it was around the time of its end that Derek would drop a bombshell on Mikey: the return of the ITW topics, lead by Derek himself. It took both KD and Derek, but they talked him into joining into the effort. So far, in spite of his worries, it seems that all is going well. But will everything be okay in the long run is the real question nagging his mind... ITW Characters Avatar Character *Mikey Lenetia Main Characters *Princess Peach Toadstool *Aerith Gainsborough *Relm Arrowny *Lulu *Ashton Anchors, Gyoro, & Ururun *Vivi Orunitia *Sabin Rene Figaro *Tifa Lockheart *Rydia of Mist *Starfire Supporting Characters *Angela the cat *Lola the bunny *The Met Baron *Princess Zelda Villains Unknown... for now. Category:Users